jescfandomcom-20200223-history
World Vision 50
'World Vision - Edition 50: Budapest, Hungary (Hosted by Adi)' It's a great honor to invite you all to a great music festival, which, for the third time in its history, has come to Hungary. Some of you wondered, which country will be the one to get rights to host the 50th event. It's a nice anniversary, so it somehow should be hosted by a country with a great WorldVision record. And Hungary, believe me or not, is the one of five countries that won the WV Song Contest on three occasions. However, the other four countries needed to participate more than 20 times to secure 3 victories, while Hungary managed to achieve this within 9 participations. It makes us a truly legitimate host. For most of you Hungary is probably a random landlocked country in the middle of Europe. Some of you may know some facts about the capital (however, in a while we'll get a prove that knowing its name is not an obvious thing), but not many of you have ever visited it. Yes, Hungary is a quite popular tourist destination but the number of people visiting it every year is relatively small, especially in comparison to other tourist resorts in Southern Europe. As mentioned before, Hungary is a landlocked country, which might be considered a drawback. But nevertheless, it still has a lot to offer. Budapest is one of the warmest European capitals. And if you like history, it's a city you just have to visit. Thanks to its central location, influences of many ancient cultures can be spotted there. Let me enumerate a few of them: The Ottoman Empire, The Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, The Socialist Period and many, many more. And, as the matter of fact, it is the most diverse city in the former Eastern bloc! If you don't fancy castles, bridges and synagogues, Hungary will still not disappoint you! The country is home to the largest thermal water cave system and the second largest thermal lake in the world (Lake Heviz), the largest lake in Central Europe (Lake Balaton), and the largest natural grasslands in Europe (Hortoba So, don't wait any longer! Come, visit us! Withdrawing Countries/Persons: Breelandia (Bree) '''is withdrawing due to '''lack of public interest. statistics show that the ratings for wv have dropped considerably over the last while. As well breelandia is undergoing a massive public education program , this combined with the normal production output of the country has resulted in the average citizen of breelandia having less leisure time while increasing the national GDP. As a result breelandians have been focusing their leisure time on specific activities. Also breeland is involved in an intense foreign affairs program called the esc nf revote game. this foreign affairs program is consuming much of our country's external affairs attention. This does not mean that breelandia will not return in the very near future. but for the moment our nation is tired and we seem to enjoy blowing the candles out and crawling into bed lately. Important accouncement: 'Breelandia have chosen the song for Kosmania! Participants Hungarian Television annouced that there are 15 contestents. Who will fight for their rights to host the 51'th edition and honour any country. And will Ken, Isanne or Lisa reach their first medail or tomato? Trivia/Links *- *Hosting - http://z10.invisionfree.com/JESC/index.php?showtopic=1227&st=15